Creature Number : ? The Shinigami
by My Doggy Ears
Summary: The Pines twin accidentally found out what was written in blank pages of Book 3. Two certain Shinigami have a mysterious mission on their shoulders and came to Gravity Falls. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, an enemy from one of the both sides planned something just for them
1. Chapter 1 Supprissed

Summary: The Pines twin accidentally found out what was written in blank pages of Book 3. Two certain Shinigami have a mysterious mission on their shoulders and came to Gravity Falls. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, an enemy from one of the both sides planned something just for them.

Greetings, my beloved dear readers. I get an inspiration to write this because I Realized there is not A SINGLE ONE Crossover between Bleach and Gravity Falls, so I decided to write some. "Cheerings, cheerings"

Timeline:

Bleach : Set after Arrancar Arc, before Ichigo lost his powers

Gravity Falls : Set after Season 2 Episode 3, after Dipper found out about an invisible ink in the Book 3

Disclaimer:  
>Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo<p>

Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch

Warnings:

English is not my mother's tongue, so expect some grammar errors, spelling mistake, and some undecoded words (it mean the word you didn't know. Well, perhaps)

Maybe some OOC (My speciality is Ulquiorra, not Ichigo or Rukia or another Bleach character. But I will do my best :D)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Supprissed

Dipper wlked in from his room to the dining room. He sat down in a sofa while flipping the pages of his book continously.

"What's up, Dipper? Soos and I are playing hide and seek, the rule are Waddles musn't find you. Are you in?" Mabel asked while she came down from the stair

"Umm.. Maybe not. And what with the rule ?", Dipper lifted his head up, looking to his twin quizically.

The said twin whined, "Oh, come on Dipper, it will be fun"

"No thanks", he refused while continued to read his Book 3.

"What with the book anyway?"

"I'm just confused, Mabel. There is like a blank pages in the book, in _**the middle of**_ the book. I tried to find it but to no afail. Even when I used that technique when the zombies attack", Dipper lifted his book to show Mable the said blank pages.

"I know! Maybe the writer wants us to write in there too, so that we can have a lot of memories to share to our future generations! And I have a perfect tool for that", Mabel took a number of colored crayons with glitter out of nowhere.

Dipper held close his precious Book 3 protectively, "No, Mabel! This book is not for your doodles!"

"That not doodles, Dipper. My doodles is a masterpiece. Now give me the book", she said while try to take the book from Dipper.

"No!", Dipper shouted, jumping off from the sofa and ran out to the dining room, with Mabel hot on his tail.

Unfortunately, showed up Waddles in the middle of their way, making Dipper and Mabel into collision with the pig.

The book flew out from Dipper's hand and across the room.

And it landed on below the window, where the full moon can be seen. The moonlight shine the open book on the blank pages.

Slowly, an invisibe ink glowed silver, the turn black. Revealing a familiar hand writing and some drawings.

"Mabel, look! Some invisible ink only visible to the full moon. I should have known", Dipper said in awe while Mable tried to get up from the crash.

"Oh", is all that Mabel said, disappointed because she can't draw her doodles in the book.

Dipper walked fast to the book, taking it to the dining table and sat there, observing the newly discovered pages.

Mabel followed him, curious enough to forgot about her disappointment.

" : ?. The…. Si-si-shini-gami….?"

"What is a Seenee-gummy?"

"I think it spelled Shinigami. It said in Japanese, Shinigami literally means Death God"

"What?!", Mabel stood up beside Dipper. She saw some weird drawings dipicted a human-like being with some black robes and what appear to be a thin sword on the side of their body.

"The Shinigami, also known as Soul Reaper and Death Reaper in our languange, is a mysterious creature, even here in Gravity Falls. Their job is to guide the spirit of dead people into the after life, although it is still unknown how they do that. Power and abilities : Unknown. Weakness/es : Unknown. Habitat : Unknown"

"How they can guide the spirit to afterlife?", the curios Mabel asked.

"Maybe they don't actually guide, maybe it's a misunderstanding of some sort…", said Dipper skeptically, his mind can't think about something like that.

"Whatever they are, the writer must realized they are very dangerous because he or she decided to hide the facts about them. Well, I'm going to find them and fill in those UNKNOWN words", said Dipper again with determination, as if he doesn't forgot something.

"Not this again, Dipper, how are you going to find them? Even the writer doesn't know where they lives!", Mabel kindly reminded her twin.

"Oh yeah, that's true", Dipper determination reduced to almost nothing, although he still curious about the Death God creature.

"Come on, Dipper. At least you already knew what in that blank pages, right?"

"Yeah. And oh… you said you want to play hide and seek?"

"Woohoo!", Mabel screamed with excitement while she running upstairs, "Soos! Dipper is in!"

"Wait for me Mabel", Dipper followed his sister.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in out range of Gravity Falls, two figures came down from a Gravity Falls late night bus.<p>

"Finally, we're here", said the one with short black hair darkly.

"Talked about giving effects", murmured the taller one with an unnusual shocking orange hair.

"Hey! I'm just giving this mission some little excitement, since you is the one who complained all the way from Karakura!"

"What? All I've been complaining is that _**you**_ bragging about going to foreign country, while _**I'm**_ going with you to!", the orange haired growled in anger.

"Well, we here nontheles. Lets find out where the Pines family were"

"Yeah, you right. Eh? Don't change the subject!"

"Come on, Ichigo"

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Well, how is it? Must I continue?<p>

I will be please to accept reviews, including the one about languange errors.

Critics and advice is welcome ^_^

With respect,

My Doggy Ears


	2. Chapter 2 Foreigners

Disclaimer :

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

Gravity Fals belongs to Alex Hirsch

Warning :

Some languange errors

Maybe some OOC

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Foreigners

Its just about another boring day in Mystery Shack.

Wendy read some magazine while putting her legs on the table.

Soos is upstairs repairing some loose light bulbs in the attic.

Mabel and Dipper played Mini Golf in their room.

While Stan went out to gives tour to a group of tourists a couple hours ago.

"And this is the famous Jackalope, the rarest of all rabbit species out there; the only one with a stag horn !", Stan explained the fake rabbit statue with a glued stag horn to its head.

All tourists gaps in awe and shot some pictures, except two certain person who stood behind the tourist group.

"What the heck?! Its an obvious fake", muttered the tall one with an orange hair that certainly impossible if it's a natural hair color.

"It must be a miracle, because I agreed with you", whispered the shorter female with black hair in reply.

"Tch! All that money is for nothing"

"Don't complained, Ichigo. The money is for the success of this mission"

"Easy for _you_ to say, its not your money"

"If you worried about it that much, we will get it back", assured the raven haired while followed the tourist group to another _attraction_.

Few minutes later, Stan walked from the tour, counting a bundle of money.

Mabel and Dipper both come from upstairs.

All the tourist just left, whispered about the so called miracle of the Mystery Shack.

All of them, except two person.

"Hey you! The one with a red hat!", screamed someone.

Wendy, Mable, Dipper, Soos, and Grunkle Stan, all of them lifted their head to the source of the voice.

A tall teenager with orange hair moved forward with a hard scowl. "Give our money back", he said threateningly.

"What?! That's impossible! You saw the sign outside; Fun in NO Refund. And why do we have to give your money back?", Stan said while he tried to hide his precious bundle of money.

"Because your attraction is a fake, that's why", a short female with short black hair and violet eyes moved forward to her companion.

"Of course it isn't, that some drastic charge on someone hard work!", Stan said with oh-very-convincing voice. Mabel, Dipper, Soos and Wendy exchange looks to one another. Not a single one of their customer ever found out about their fraud.

"Give our money back or we call the police. Our police, not some idiotic police of yours. That, and we will tell the group of tourist earlier", the orange haired said with force.

"No! I said the attraction isn't fake!", Stan moved backwards to the cashier.

"How about this, Mister. We are from Japan, and since there is not a single motel that s decent enough in this little town, how about you let us stay? ", the black haired said calmly.

"Good one, Rukia", the orange haired said to the shorter female, and then back again to the nervous Pines family , "Yeah, how about you let us stay in this whole summer, for _free_", he put an emphasis on the last word.

Stan gulped. He doesn't want to let them stay. But on the other side, he doesn't want to loose his money too, a lot of his money.

"So? What is your decision, Mr. Pines?", the so called Rukia said with a flat expression on her petite face.

"And that will better be good", scowled the orange haired.

"F-fine! I will let you stay, just don't tell the tourists", Stan said finally with much eagerness.

"Finally, someone let us stay! I'm very happy. I will feel the warm beds again, goodbye mice and termites, goodbye cold food, goodbye loneliness, goodbye…", Rukia keep rambling on and one with tears of happiness.

"Yeah, thanks for that", the orange haired said, with his scowl almost disappeared…well, almost.

Stan and the other Pines family breathed the air of relieved.

Mable and Dipper exchange a meaningful looks, it looked like they will have an interesting new companions for this summer.

"Ichigo! Say thanks to this good people!", Rukia said after she finished her ramblings to the so called Ichigo while punching him hard on the side of his arm.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for, you little midget ?!", growled the Ichigo guy.

"Call me that again!"

And they started the fight with one another.

While Dipper raised one of his eyebrow to Mabel with a clear meaning to it: Yes, an interesting new companions indeed.

TBC….

* * *

><p>Review please.. ^_^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Behind The Lies

I own nothing!

(Listened to _Escape of Salmhofer the Witch_ by Meiko while writitng this.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Behind the Lies

"So here we are. There is not much room here in Mystery Shack. So you have to sleep here", Soos said when he stopped walking.

"In here? How in freaking hell are we going to sleep", Ichigo said with his ever lasting frown.

Rukia just smacked him in the head, "Be polite, Ichigo! At least its better than those motels"

While Soos just walk two steps backwards when he saw the petite girl's outburst on Ichigo.

"Thank you so much for bothering you", Rukia bowed politely to Soos.

"Whoa, hold down there. There is no need to do the bowing thingy", Soos just surprise to Rukia's change of attitude.

"He's right, midget", Ichigo hissed while he hold the spot where Rukia had smacked him.

"There is a few futons there. If you need anything else I'll be downstairs", Soos went downstairs as he said.

"We have a lot of question for you two, but I think it can wait until morning. Come on, Mabel", Dipper said suspiciously while he and his twin went to their room, just across the attic that the two Shinigami were supposed to be their temporary room.

The attic is not to bad, just some old woods that termites have eaten and some small spider webs. The evening orange light from a triangle window shining the large attic.

Ichigo grumbled while he snatch one of the futon rolls and put them on the floor, in one side of the attic.

Then he put out his black translation bracelet from his left arm. It is a new improvement to the 12th Squad, special for this mission.

Seeing Ichigo, Rukia put out her snow white bracelet.

"At least its better than those motels, you said. Motels my ass, you meant the forest!", Ichigo whispered in Japanese with joking angry to Rukia.

"I know that. It meant to give an impact about our state as foreigners ", Rukia replied the Substitute Shinigami while took another rolls of futon and put in in the opposite side of the attic.

"And here I am forgot about how you have an excellent talent of acting…..and lying", Ichigo added the two last words after some thought.

"Come on, Ichigo! I am not that bad, aren't I?"

"Yes, you not that bad when you convince my entire family about that little sad story of yours", he said with sarcastic tone in his voice to his female companion while remembering that particular day when Rukia told her story so his family can allowed her to stay, of course it was an incredible acting because Rukia added the tears and napkin part.

"But your whole family just four people, including you!"

"It meant to be five", Ichigo muttered darkly, lights of joke in his brown eyes replaced by sadness.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Lets not think about that, shall we?", Ichigo cuts Rukia off, "Besides, because of you acting skills, we are already inside the Mystery Shack. It must be have some goods in them".

"Thanks Ichigo"

Rukia thought for a moment, and then…

"Ichigo, if one of my talents have some good meaning to it, how about my other talent?"

"Huh? Like what?" Ichigo said with cautious, he had a bad feeling about this. And soon he regrets what he ask.

"This!", Rukia showed him her Chappy drawings that she drew in their way from Karakura to Gravity Falls.

"Not that sucked drawings again! Its not even worthy to call a talent!"

"Hey! My Chappy drawings is not suck, you moron!", Rukia smacked Ichigo's head with her thick drawing book pad.

"Geez, and I thought ladies are supposed to be graceful", Ichigo said to himself sarcastically.

"Well, about our mission, what are you thinking about the Pines family? Who has it?", Rukia whispered to Ichigo cautiously.

"I think Stan has it, je looks suspicious enough. I really hoped the twins don't have it though.", Ichigoo replied to Rukia with a serious expression on his face.

"Yes, I hope so too".

"And there is also something in Gravity Falls here I can't explain… Remmeber when we were in the forest?", Rukia asked her companion with a slight fear.

"Yeah, that freaking thin got some really bad vibes. And it's Reiatsu is just…strange", the Visard nearly shuddered at the memory of it.

"Are you saying…you're scard?"

"What the hell, Rukia! Of course not , nothing is capable of making me afraid".

Rukia raise her eyebrows, and then throw some spider web complete with a large black spider in it to Ichigo

"What the… IT'S A FREAKING SPIDER!", he screamed while dusting the spider webs off his shirt. "Hahaha, very funny Rukia", he added to the snickered Rukia.

Meanwhile, the Pines twin glued their ears in the door of their room, curious and suspicious about their "Attic-Mates", as Mabel called them.

Unfortunately, they speaks fast in Japanese, and plus their slightly muffled voice by the thick door, the twin barely heard what they said, or even what their conversation mean.

"It useless, Dipper", Mabel climbed up too her bed.

"You're right, Mabel. But get this; Do we see foreigners often in Gravity Falls? "

"Nuh uh", Mable shook her head as an answer.

"That's right, because Gravity Falls is a very small town in remote and secluded are in Oregon that surrounded by forest and mountains!", Dipper whispered excitedly.

"What are you trying to do Dipper? I'm not gonna involved in you stupid theory thing again, it's already late", Mabel reminded his brother in expiration.

"My point is, whoever these guys were, they must be here in some important goal, a very very important one. Remember how they threat Stan to give their money back I think it's just an excuse to stay in Mystery Shack, maybe they are some supernatural creature of some sort."

"Whatever it is Dipper. Its nice to have some new companion once in a while, isn't it? Besides, the guy with the orange hair is kinda cute", Mabel basically squealed.

"Not this boyfriend thing again, Mabel, he already has that black haired girl "

"Oh yeah... I forgot", Mabel said while looking slightly disappointed.

"And I meant, whatever their goal is, I don't think its a very good one, I mean its has something to do with us. I can almost heard they mentioning about Stan and Mystery Shack earlier"

"Oh, come on, Dipper! They seemed nice enough. Why don't you ask them like you promised" Mabel sit to her bed, prepared herself for another good night sleep on her favorite sweater.

"I will do that. Good night Mabel"

"Night Dipper"

TBC...

* * *

><p>Well? How was it? Please review...<p>

Thank you so much to _Guest _(You should put your Pen Name), I'm glad you like it! You are the first to put your review here! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

About the slight IchiRuki, I won't put any romance here, but I am a fan of Ichiruki. You know, since I am a fan of UlquiHime, I thought Ichigo will get Rukia, so... You get the idea.

Again, review please ^_^


	4. Chapter 4 First Day with the Foreigners

A/N : Chapter 4 is finally done!

Long time no see, dear readers. My Doggy Ears here is just recovering from a flu, made me can't go to school, missed my Craft lesson that I've been waiting for the whole week, and I can't write fanfiction because of that.

And I just found out that Kurapika is a male! I thought _he_ is a female all this time! And to think he is kinda beautiful -_- Also, Hisoka is mentally unstable? Well, I already guessed he is some sort of a psychopath, but still, poor Hisoka. But no asylum can deal with him since he will be massacre all the staff the mili-second he got in.

What's about the rambling about Hunter x Hunter you ask? Well, I got pretty interested about Dark Continent and its Five Great Calamities, so..yeah..

Gamefreak : I am so glad that you liked it! Thank you so much for reviewing . And for the note, I'm a girl. :D

(Listened to _Ever Lasting Night_ by Vocaloid Eight while writing this!)

Enough of that. Shall the story begin!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 : First Day with the Foreigners<p>

Dipper walked very slowly while Mabel was a feet away following him out of their room.

The two foreigners are still asleep, probably because they're exhausted with all the travelling.

The one with orange haired, Ichigo if they're not mistaken, slept facing the wall with his blanket covering him all the way to his head, leaving only his bright orange hair visible.

The female one, Rukia, slept with her pajamas while spreading her legs, almost like she slept in stop-motion running, mumbling something about "Byakuya" and "Mr. Ambassador", whoever that is. Her blankets trashed everywhere out of her futon.

On the corner of the attic, their lungange and bags were put neatly there. In Ichigo's corner, his large black backpack are put below a small grey handbag. While in Rukia's corner there were much stuff than Ichigo, mainly some white and pink bags with rabbit pattern on it.

Tiptoeing carefully so they're not awake the two sleeping people, Mabel and Dipper stroll slowly to the stairs.

However, when they were just a few feet from the stairs, a grumbled noise made them stop. They exchange glances to one another and take a look at the foreigners.

Ichigo sit upwards, making the blanket fell from his head and reveal his sleepy face. He scrubbed his eyes with his hands sleepily, and then he saw the twin.

"Is it morning already? The time here sure is sucks...", he said still sleepy, and when he realized the shocked twin heard his swearing, he added, "...Because the jet lag and stuff, you know"

"Well...We just going downstairs... ", Dipper started with a nervous tone.

"Yeah, yeah, do as you like. We will get down later, after the sleepy midget wakes up", Ichigo cuts Dipper off while he glared at Rukia's sleeping form.

"Oh, alright then. W-we should get going", Dipper replied and he gives some signal to Mabel to follow him downstairs.

"Hey dude, what's up?", Soos said his typical "good morning" when they came from the stairs.

"They still upstairs, Ichigo is awake though, he's now waking his partner up", answered Dipper.

"I have some bad feelings about this...", Mabel shuddered with a nervous tone.

And few minutes later they know exactly why Mabel has a bad feelings as a series of shouts and screams can be heard from upstairs.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY MIDGET, and stop freaking kicking me!"

"What the...ICHIGO! You wake me up from that nice dream!"

"I don't care! Just WAKE UP!"

"You has to care! I will get you for this!"

"And what are you going to do, huh? Make me look higher, midget?"

"You will pay for this, Strawberry!"

"My name is not some damn Strawberry! Its mean 'The First to Protect' , you little midget!"

"Call me that again...!"

And the screaming keep on and on for more than one hour. Fortunately, Mystery Shack is not open yet, or the customer will think there area husband and wife fighting upstairs.

"Geez, talk about some noises", Stan grumbled.

"Yeah, at least they aren't throwing some stuff yet", Wendy said casually, right before a loud noise of some landing on the for can be heard all the way to downstairs, "I take that again"

"What is actually going on in there?", Mabel asked to no one in particular.

Dipper just shrugged in reply.

Right after that, the said Shinigami both came from upstairs.

"Good morning", Rukia said politely while Ichigo just mumbled his good morning with a slight nod.

"So...", Dipper started, attempting to make a conversation so the whole thing is not...well...awkward.

"What?", Ichigo said casually while he sit in a nearby couch.

"...What part in Japan are you guys came from?"

"Karakura Town", he gave Dipper his short reply.

"Never heard of that", Soos is the one who said that.

"_Maa_...", Ichigo scratched the back of his head although it isn't itchy, "...Karakura isn't a large Tokyo and its not as famous as Tokyo, hell, Japan has dozen of cities you know"

"Oh, never though of it"

"Good, I don't want to bothering myself just to explain it to you"

"Breakfast!", Mabel announced. "We have pancakes this time, here is for you two", Mabel passed two plates of pancakes to Rukia who pass one of them to Ichigo.

"This is good", Rukia said after she taste some.

"Yeah, kinda reminded me of home, not like there is pancake in there, though", Ichigo muttered his answer.

Few minutes later after they ate their breakfast, Rukia stand up and walked to Dipper and Mabel.

"I guess we haven't properly introduced yet", she said.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia, but in here I supposed its Rukia Kuchiki, and this is my friend Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you , Rukia finished with a small bow"

"Nice to meet you too, this guy here is Dipper Pines..." Dipper pointed to himself, "...and this is my twin sister Mabel, that fat guy in there is Soos,the cashier is Wendy and finally our great uncle Stan", Dipper finished introducing everyone in Mystery Shack to the two foreigners

"Don't forget Waddles!", Mabel said while she lift her dearest pig.

"Oh, its a pig", Rukia lifted her eyebrows.

"He isn't just a pig, he's a friend too!"

"Cute", Ichigo said monotonously.

"So, Dipper is it? Tell me, what kind a town this Gravity Falls is?", Rukia asked curiously.

"Well...It has a lot of nice people, although sometimes they can be annoying. We have a large lake for fishing and stuff. Its surrounded by mountains and forest that mostly mysterious to us and..", Dipper just stopped mid sentences and spare a weary glance to Mabel.

Mabel exchange her glance to Dipper too, they were confused how to tell the two foreigners about mysteries in Gravity Falls.

"And what?", snapped Ichigo.

"A-and we have these traditions like having Halloween twice a year and call it Summerween", Mabel said it very quickly with a nervous tone.

"Ohh, that's is kinda thing I was looking for, when it will be?", Rukia asked with enthusiasm in her eyes.

"Unfortunately, it was already being held", Dipper replied to Rukia, much to the female Shinigami's disappointment.

Ichigo's scowl deepened, there was that long pause between the twin and the face that they exchange a weary look wasn't failed to notice Ichigo, somehow he knew the next sentences that Mabel said isn't what Dipper meant to say.

"I'm going to go for a stroll, coming Rukia?", Ichigo said while he stood up.

"No, Ichigo, I'll be here for a while"

"Suit yourself then", and with that he walked out from Mystery Shack with a sound of bell from the top of the door rang out like it was announcing his departure.

TBC

* * *

><p>Well? How is it? Please give me a piece of your mind and push the Review button. Advice and critics accepted! ^_^<p>

#Nata


	5. Chapter 5 The Morning Stroll

Sorry if this update was very long to wait. Its been more than 2 weeks I am not updating this! Gosh, I felt guilty. Yeah, I give you deepest apologizes, my beloved dear readers. I been through the 1st Semester Final Exam, and for that two horrible weeks I was forbidden to even touch the keyboard. Finally, its over, so I can update this.

By the way, thank you very much to have patience to read this fanfiction, I am really appreciates it.

Gamefreak: Yeah, its okay. I don't mind it to much. Thank you for your review

And because I'm such a kind and generous person (Yuck! Just kidding..), I added an Omake in this chapter (Hopes that's funny *finger crossed*)

Chapter 5 The Morning Stroll

It's a peaceful morning deep in the forest. Dim lights broke through numerous tiny holes in the forest's ceiling created by leaves of pine tree that overlapped in one another.

Ichigo frowned hard when he casually stroll through the forest with both of his hands in his pockets.

He can felt the Reiatsu of some creatures, including the one that lurked n the dark.

He doesn't mind they were watching him though. Because, one, they already sensed what kind of creature he is. Two, they are already afraid of the Death God. And three, they did nothing to harm him, even if they would, the Visored can easily kills them in an instant.

Is that what Dipper and Mabel hiding from him and Rukia? That there are mysterious creatures lurking in Gravity Falls? Mostly, that is.

And now, something was stalking the Shinigami hybrid, but Ichigo just pretended to not notice and ignored it. Judging from its Reiatsu, the thing is small and weak compared to Ichigo, but who knows, appearance can be deceiving.

When he just had enough with that (you all know Ichigo is not a very patience person, are you?), he turned around and catch the small creature with one of his hands.

The small creature turned out to be a Gnome wearing red hat and red outfit, squirmed helplessly from the grip of his hand.

"Please, Mr. Death God, I'm just curious. Don't eat me!", the Gnome pleaded.

"Heck, its a little Gnome. Of course I wouldn't eat a red walking shrimp like you. You just catch me in bad mood, little freak!", Ichigo snapped.

"Let me go, let me go!", the said 'little freak' screamed in fear.

"No, not yet. Tell me, how many of the forest creatures knew about it?"

"A-almost all of us, sir!", the Gnome replied nervously.

_Damn this _Reiatsu_ control_, Ichigo muttered to himself. More than one person already told him about his recklessness of making his messy reiatsu everywhere instead of masking it.

"You can go now", Ichigo said with a scowl, but he hasn't loosened his grip from the poor Gnome.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, but if you tell anything about our meeting or planning to harm us with another creature, you're the one who taste my fury first!", and with that he dropped the Gnome, who running as fast as he could to the safety of the dark forest.

Ichigo grumbled while he continued his morning stroll

"I'm back", he said while he returned to the Mystery Shack.

"Welcome home, Ichigo, any interesting thing in your route?", Rukia asked him while the Pines twin looked up from their view of the TV.

"Nothing new, just a little Gnome freak that were stalking to me", he snapped. The apprised and horrified look of the twin just irritated him much more.

Ichigo couldn't be more upset. Of course he knew the twin wouldn't trust them because they are all stranger to them, but he is stating the obvious, why they just wouldn't confess? If he could explode now, the Mystery Shack will be a crater with 25 meters depth.

"Wha.. Did you say you just saw a Gnome? An alive one? Hahahaha, your imagination is very funny, Ichigo. R-right Mabel?", Dipper said nervously.

"Y-yeah, very funny", Mabel replied, just as nervous as her twin brother.

Then the air suddenly felt heavy as Ichigo's scowl deepened, depicting how angry he is.

"Ichigo! Oi, Ichigo!", Rukia called. And when the said person only added his Spirit Pressure, she smacked him hard in the head.

And with that, the pressure in the air suddenly disappeared.

"AH! That's hurt, you little midget. What was that for?!", he growled.

"For God's sake, Ichigo! Relax, will you?", she hissed. "So, there is an alive Gnome stalking you, isn't it?", Rukia said to the angry and frowning Ichigo.

And then she look to the twin, "Well, I must say that is an interesting fact. What else did you two hiding from us?", she asked with an interrogating tone.

Mabel and Dipper exchange a weary look to one another.

"Alright, alright, we just couldn't tell you guys because we think you won't believe us. And yes, there are many weird stuff like that in Gravity Falls", Dipper answered.

"So, that freaking Gnome isn't the only weird stuff in here?", Ichigo asked while Dipper nodded to his question. "Hell, this town is a freak"

"Hey! I don't think I like the tone you're using, mister", Mabel said angrily.

"_Maa, maa_, just stating the obvious", Ichigo said with both hands raised, like he used the gesture to indicated surrender.

"So, are they dangerous? You know, the creature", Rukia asked.

"Most of them", replied Dipper.

"And you know this from...?"

"Experience!", Mabel shouted "And from Dipper's book. Show them Dipper!"

_Book? _That is what Rukia and Ichigo thought when they exchange a weary look to one another.

_Oh no, don't tell me..._ Ichigo started, but it was too late.

"This book", Dipper showed them his Book 3, "Its basically told us about mystical creatures in Gravity Falls, what their power, weaknesses, habitat, and everything else", he explained while he showed them the pages of the book.

"Is that so?", Ichigo muttered with a scowl in his face.

"You guys believe us, don't you?"

Rukia is the one who answered her, "Of course we do"

"Ichigo, I want to talk to you. Excuse us", and then she pulled Ichigo by his collar and drag him out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Rukia, they're the one who have the book. And you didn't have to drag me!", Ichigo said in Japanese while he and Rukia arrived in empty living room.<p>

"Yes, and now we must the the rest of the mission", the female Shinigami replied in Japanese too with a sorrowful look in her face, completely ignoring Ichigo's last sentence.

"_Chikusho. _Is there any other way besides..."

"No, there isn't. Except some very unpredictable circumstance happen. And I said _very_, Ichigo, don't planned anything"

"Hell, this mission is a lame one"

"I know"

TBC...

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

"Ichigo!", Mabel screamed to the orange headed male that were reading the newspaper.

"What?", he ask with 'whatever' tone.

"How can your hair orange like that, did your mother eaten too much oranges?"

"No Mabel, it's natural"

"Well, did you ever wish in your life that it was a different color?", she ask with excited tone.

"Well, maybe, sometimes..", Ichigo closed the newspaper thoughtfully and looked to Mabel, it's appeared that there was two girls behind her, one fat and one thin with glasses.

"...Why do you ask that? And who are they anyway?"

"Ichigo, this is my friends Candy and Grenda. And because you asked, we're ging to give you..", they pulled out make-up bags out of nowhere "...a MAKEOVER !", they screamed together.

"What the.. but I didn't ask for... ARRRGGGGHHHHH, RUKIAAAAA, HELP !"


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, before the story begins, lets answer some review, shall we?

**_Plumalchemist_**: Glad you like it! Thanks for the review _*hugs*_

_**Gamefreak**__ : _The Omake really funny? For real? _*blush*_, I'm so glad! And, I kinda make you curious, huh? _*evil smirk*,_ you will see, don't worry. And maybe I bring out another Bleach character/s, I'm not sure.

_**THE OMEGA TITAN**_ : Yeah, I realized that ^_^. THank you for reviewing. I will definitely continuing this story, its a promise!

Who do you guys want me to bring? Put on the review, okay? (But no Crazy-Scientist-Captain or Ken-chan -because Soul Society is insane if they send that kind of captain- or any other impossible character like Ichigo's mother for example )

Now, on with the story!

Warning : Ichigo's swearing

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 Learning Few Thing from One Another<p>

"Why in the hell we must do this?", Ichigo snapped, his to hands were full of bags from the grocery store.

"Come on Ichigo, your language is inappropriate for a cute Asian guy like you. Cute girls like me can run away, you know", said Mabel, walking cheerfully beside Ichigo.

The said Shinigami just grunted. _**He**_ was the one who carried a number of heavy grocery bags.

"Look, girls. Mabel has a boyfriend", said a girl with a blonde hair and expensive looking clothes with another two girls behind her.

And the two girls made a series of mocking "Aww" noises and they were laughing altogether.

"He isn't my boyfriend, Pacifica!", Mabel shouted to the girl, who appear to be Pacifica.

"Say all that you want, dear. Well, you do look cute, would you rather hang out with us than that freak Mabel?", Pacifica asked Ichigo while she tossed her blonde hair with one of her hand coolly, at least that what she thinks.

"You're on my way, get out", Ichigo growled, making Pacifica and her friends shocked with his attitude.

"Wha... Have some manners, newbie! I am Pacifica Northwest, the most richest and most honorable family in this little town of- "

"I don't give a damn care who you are. It doesn't matter where in the hell you're born from. The fact that you called my friend a freak is unforgivable, so out of my way", Ichigo snapped to her.

Pacifica walked back with a shocked expression while Ichigo continued to walk, with Mabel following him.

"Well, I guess that your bad language is useful to Pacifica", Mabel said thoughtfully.

Ichigo just grunted, "That little arrogant brat deserved it. She reminded me of Byakuya"

"Who is this Bee-ya.."

"It's Byakuya. And he is a..", Ichigo stopped. Damn, he almost told her that Byakuya is Captain of the 6th Division.

"He is a..?", Mabel urged out of curiosity.

"An arrogant noble who only cares about his pride. He isn't like that little brat though, have some manners and all", Ichigo said quickly while he thought about their first fight when he went to Soul Society to rescue Rukia.

"I think Pacifica isn't that bad, Ichigo", she said while they continued to walk to the Mystery Shack.

"Hn, Suit yourself", grunted Ichigo.

* * *

><p>"We're home!", Mabel shouted cheerfully.<p>

Stan froze on where he was standing with a mug on his hand, stared at Mabel as if she grew 10 feet taller suddenly.

"So what? You expect me to say 'welcome home' with sweet coated honey voice?", he asked Mabel.

Rukia showed up from behind him, "Of course, . In Japan, it's a matter of politeness. You should do it sometimes".

"It's a waste of time!", Grunkle Stan resisted.

Rukia sighed in respond while Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'll say it then. Welcome home Mabel, Ichigo", Rukia said while Stan mumbled something similar to 'useless' and walked to the back of Mystery Shack with his mug.

"Yeah, thanks Rukia. Here...", Ichigo gave his grocery bags to Rukia, who stared him in confusion.

"Wha-What is this for?"

"Put them in the fridge, because you such a housewife-wanna-be that told me to go shopping with Mabel", he said with a smirk.

"B-but..but i...it's..."

"Don't worry Rukia, its my specialty. I will help you!", Mabel chimed in, pushed the confused Rukia into the kitchen. leaving Ichigo still on his smirk.

After the girls disappeared into the kitchen (Mabel is a girl, he didn't know about Rukia though because she is more than 1000 years old), he sat in the sofa, picked a magazine that was laying in the worn out sofa.

"Hey Ichigo, did Mabel came back already?", said Dipper that was coming from upstairs.

"Yeah, she is in the kitchen with Rukia", answered the orange haired Substitute Shinigami.

"Huh. I guessed they have some fun right know or talking about...you know...girly stuff"

Ichigo stared him with widened eyes like he suddenly turned into Grimmjow. "You didn't say that, did you?"

Dipper just shrugged before he sat in the sofa too, besides Ichigo, who glanced a little bit to the boy before continue reading the magazine.

Dipper turned on the TV and started watching it. A few minutes passed by silence, and then...

"Argh, this magazine sucks. Who wrote this trash?", Ichigo snapped angrily while he put the magazine with too much force.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. He's a little weird", Dipper responded, not shifted his eyes from the TV.

"Tch, no wonder that is some trash. It's full of unimportant things like.. Gosh, I sounded like Ulquiorra", he grumbled.

Dipper looked at Ichigo in surprise. "Who is this Ul..Ulkui..Ul.."

_**Oh, crap**_, Ichigo panicked. "" He is nobody..!"

"Huh?"

"Ah, I mean he is a... a friend of mine..." **_yeah, some sort of it_** ".. He's is such an emotionless person, and his favorite word is 'trash'. He even doesn't believe in heart, saying it's a pity thing that only make human weak"

"He sounded like.. he wasn't human"

_**Damn, that went very well**_, Ichigo thought sarcastically. He didn't answer that.

"So, he said that to you?", Dipper asked.

"Y-yeah, but I guess he realized that he was wrong in the end"

"Really? What happened?"

_**Argh, that went well too, sucks this..**_ Ichigo muttered in his heat. Wait, heart? His heart?

"Well..., I said to him that the heart is every core in every living things. That heart actually make one stronger and to accomplish impossible things, without it, we're not fully living things"

"Woa, that's a big word for him, bro"

"Yeah, thank Kami-sama for that", responded Ichigo, actually thanking god for Dipper didn't realized that.

What he said is not entirely lie. He did say that to the Emo Espada, well, not directly (through few punches, kicking, some Stubbornness-to-die, and some evil-twin taking over his body, etc).

Ichigo felt an uncomfortable twist of guilt in his stomach when he remembered Ulquiorra dissolved into ash, he also can't forgot Orihime's face when she saw it. At first he thought its Stockholm Syndrome he heard somewhere, the one who make the one suffered from that particular syndrome fell in love or get some type of attraction to his/ her captor.

But no, at some time he found out that Orihime actually cared and pity for him, felt guilty for his death.

Unknown to him, she actually succeeded in reviving him and kept that secret for certain time.

Of course when he actually met him, he attacked him. For his surprise though, he took all his beating without a word. And Ichigo only stopped when Orihime's feet is on the edge of crying, begging him to stop. After that, Ulquiorra said that he owed a life to 'the woman' (yes, Ichigo thought that was ridiculous too, if you actually saw him with his emotionless face and tone). But what's important is he promised not to hurt her, and even though that is not enough for Ichigo, it's enough for her. So he let him be.

While he thought about that, Dipper thought about something else too. And unbeknownst to the Substitute Shinigami, Dipper started to get suspicious about something.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN : Sorry about the little bit of Ulquihime thing, its not important, I'm just can't stand to say that Ulquiorra is dead. Yeah, reality sucks and Kubo-sensei can be really mean sometimes. Don't worry, it isn't rally important in this story.

And are you guy looked at Google icon that says "Happy Birthday Ruthisia!" on December 18 ? It's my birthday!... *crickets echoing*... so yeah... ehm...no big deal.

Ehem...So, thank you for reading, until next chapter, my beloved dear readers. Don't forget to review the character you want to show up, alright?

Yours truly, Nata


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : First thing first :

_**Gamefreak** _ : I wish some Arrancars is still alive too! And thank you for leaving a review and for the birthday wish, thank you so much!

_**Yu-gi-ohIsDaBomb**_ : You just went all that trouble to review just to say my story is cute? Wow, I am flattered, honestly! I felt my story is cute too, but in what... I wonder... Well, thank you for reviewing my story, hope I'll see your review again

_**Guest **_ : Is my update taken so long? I am very very sorry that you have to wait that long. I'm a busy student and sometimes my homework and tests don't allow me to write my fanfic, but I will work on that though, it's a promise. (By the way, are you reviewing my fanfic with a flame? Is that a flame? If it is... that is my first flame ever! XD -It's still kinda rude, you know-)

By the way, I haven't got any review on who's Bleach character that my dear readers want to show up, so this is the way it is...

Oh you want to read the story, don't you. Please scroll down if you will ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 Learning Few Thing from One Another (Part 2)<strong>

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

"So, who's this Byakuya?", Mabel asked while she and Rukia organized the groceries.

Rukia stopped in the middle of her way of putting he sausages in the freezer, "Byakuya? He is my brother. Wa-wait, how did you know that?"

"...from Ichigo"

"Ichigo told you that?"

"Yeah, when we were on the way from market, we met Pacifica. Ichigo told me that Byakuya is a 'noble someone who only cares about his pride' or something that"

"That's not true. Maybe Nii-sama is like that in the outside, but if you live long enough with him, like I did, he really cares about something", Rukia replied when she closed the fridge.

Mabel passed a box of egg to her; "Really?"

"Yes, like his clan, his division, me -although he's not showing it-, and my sister Hisana"

"Wow, you have a sister?"

"Yes, Hisana was my sister", Rukia answered quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry", Mabel said, she made a mental note to not bring the topic again.

"It's fine, don't think about it"

Then they continued to organize the groceries.

* * *

><p>"Strawberry Head!", Rukia screamed when she got herself in the attic.<p>

Ichigo looked at her with a very annoyed face, "My name is Ichigo, don't you dare to use English to alternate it again, you midget. And for Kami's sake, don't shout like that!"

"Yeah, said the one who told Mabel about my brother, Strawberry", Rukia crossed her arm.

"So what? It's not like Byakuya here anyway. And I can't help it! That Pacifica girl really annoyed me more than Kon screaming in my ears", he muttered while typing something i his Soul Pager

"Really? That's a new achievement"

Rukia sat in her futon and joined Ichigo in their program of Let's Type Soul Pager Together.

"Hey, Rukia, about this mission, maybe if a Hollow came and-"

"Not happening, Ichigo, it's _**one point a million chance**_ there's an alternative way including a Hollow came!"

"Well, considering it's _**one point a million chance**_ I met a real Shinigami and became Soul Reaper, save one in my first visit to Soul Society, won fights against the super-powered Shinigami Captains, survived the encounter with the craziest Captain in Gotei 13, still alive after going through very painfull Hollowfication, fight my evil Hollow twin, became a Visard, went to Hollow World called Hueco Mundo to rescued my freind from the super-altered-humanoid-Hollow called the Espada while defeated few of them, then won a fight against a god-wanna-be former and traitor Shinigami, and-"

"Alright Ichigo, I get it!", Rukia shouted angrily, ignited a smirk on Ichigo's face.

"Not to mention went to Hell and came back alive, plus gaining a-"

"I said I GET IT!"

"Fine, fine, just saying...", his smirk replaced by a frown, "... Although I really wish a Hollow came"

"I know Ichigo, I wish there's an alternative way too, they've been very kind to us"

"Not so kind, but I get what you're saying"

And after that, hours passed with silence until the first sunshine in the morning came. At least that is in the attic, it's a different case in the Pine's Twin room.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN : Yeah, I know this is kinda short, I will work hard on the next chapter, so the next update will be very late because of some irritating thing called school, you have been warned.

So... review? Must I beg for it? Maybe not... Ugh, I don't even know what I was saying. Just put the review, alright? I will very glad to accept it.


End file.
